Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome and her brother move out of the house and to Tokyo due to a curse that was placed on their family and passed onto them.Tossed into the world of music and singing they come across some colorful characters,old and new.Gravi/Inu Gravitation/InuYasha


**Title – Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**

**Summary – Kagome has been living the 'normal' life of a teenager for 17 years now. Turning 18 soon she moves to another area of Japan. Not for any other reason then to get out of her house and live on her own...well, there is another reason. She and her younger brother hold a curse of the guardians of the gates. Sounds cheesy, but this gate is none other the hells gate. Her brother gifted with the gates of heaven, which, until he turns 18, is under her watch too. Takes place in Tokyo, Japan 2002. With music all around her Kagome can't help but feel more at home. Why did she move to Tokyo? Where do NGE records come in? How does she know Ryuichi Sakuma? What about that waterfall?**

**Anime – InuYasha / Gravitation**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiroshi or Kagome / Suguru or Taki / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M(Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!!**_

**Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**

_**Chapter**_

_**Kumagoro presents an invitation and Introductions**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome lay on her bed, a newspaper held tightly in her clutches.

Souta watched his sister glare at the 'offending' object in her hands. She had been doing so for the last 10 minutes. Finally he gave a sigh and took the paper from her hands.

"Alright sis, lets see what they have. We will find an affordable place to live that is also nice." Kagome looked at her 14 year old brother. Giving a nod he sat next to her on her bed and they continued to look through the classified. About 30 minutes later Souta sat glaring at the 'offending' object in his hands.

Kagome laughed lightly.

-Ding-Dong-

"Huh?" Kagome got off her bed and went down stairs where her mother had already opened the door to reveal a bunny...a pink bear with a...letter.

"Aw, how cute, oh Kagome dear, it's for you and your brother." Kagome watched as her mother shut the door and handed the bear to her. Kagome stared down in wonder at the pink toy before heading upstairs to where her brother still sat glaring.

"Nothing..."

"I know."

She took the letter from the bunny and sat it down on her desk. Opening the letter she saw on the side of the words a child's drawing of a pink bear.

"_Dear fellow friend of the…Bear Guild._

_My name is not important, but my friend here is Kumagoro. Or you may call him Mr. Bear, Kuma-Kun, Kuma-Chan or Kuma-San._

_We wish to invite you to stay at the luxurious, Seijun Hotel. If you accept your two bedrooms, two bathrooms, Kitchen and living room will be ready and paid for a full year. All you have to do is a Secretary Job at NGE records. The bunny Guild awaits your answer. Enjoy the cookies."_

"Cookies, but sis—"

-Ding-Dong-

They looked at each other before running down stairs, their mother once again beat them and opened the door to see a basket of chocolate chip, sugar, snicker doodle, oatmeal and raisin and peanut butter.

"Oh, my goodness. Kagome, what is all of this about?" Her mother asked as she held the basket of warm cookies.

"Uh...Job offer?" She said.

"I see and what the job?"

"Being a secretary at...NGE Records." Her mothers' eyes widened considerably.

"Are you going to take it?" Kagome looked down at the letter in her hands and then at the newspaper in her brothers. Without another thought she nodded her head.

"Yeah, room and board will be paid for all I have to do is send in my acceptance." Her mother nodded before taking the cookies into the kitchen.

Kagome looked at the letter once more before heading upstairs to write a letter back to the return address.

**-x-x-x-**

**Three weeks later**

Kagome stood in front of a towering building, her brother next to her.

"So this is it, huh Kagome?" She nodded and followed the bell boy with their luggage inside.

After getting the card for their new suite they went up to find an extravagant room.

"WHOA!" Souta ran inside and sat on a black leather couch. The carpet was a cream color, the walls in a burgundy color. A couple chairs and recliner in the same black leather with an entertainment center in the middle of the furniture, a screen TV with book shelves and books surrounding it as well as two floor lamps.

Kagome tipped the bell boy who had been giving her a once over, he smirked, she rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. She walked into the kitchen which was a simple black tile with Italian counter tops. A stainless steal fridge, food inside already, a dishwasher in the same stainless steal as well as the stainless steal stove. It was nice, very nice.

"Too nice."

"Sis, it's almost like they expect us to stay longer then a year."

"Yeah." They continued to the bedrooms, one was light blue with a black desk, computer already set up and a lamp next to it. A few papers lay neatly on her desk, a black wardrobe with a few outfits inside and some shoes. The floor was almost a silver color. The bed was a king size with a black comforter set that had a royal center panel that featured elaborate detailed dragons and Asian calligraphy on a neutral background, flanked by traditional Asian graphics. Standard shams featured the dragon image in the center. The square toss pillow reverses to the graphic print and the neck roll is embellished with rope cords and tassels. The last thing in the room was a black vanity to the side of her bed with a mirror and a door next to it.

"**MINE"**

"Souta, this is obviously a girls' room."

"I don't see any girls."

Kagome glared at her brother who took a step back. They continued to the bathroom.

It was simple. It had oddly enough, no floor. Pebbles instead, covered the floor. The shower had the same bottom with a heating tile beneath the pebbles. On the other side was a bathtub with water jets and a sink next to that, another door led to the toilet.

They left the bathroom and came to the next room, which had dark red walls and the same almost silver floors. It also had a black desk, and wardrobe with a few outfits and shoes, but instead of the vanity it had a TV with a play station and a shelf of games. His bed was a twin size, the comforters' center was in a medallion shape that had a highly detailed phoenix and dragon character and symbols, designed to mimic those created by ancient batik printing techniques. Golden shou symbols created a dynamic contrast on the perimeter of the comforter as well as the bed skirt, European shams, pillowcases and toss pillows. Standard shams that featured a framed dragon image. The hem of the flat sheet and pillowcases featured an elaborate red and gold floral-and-scroll design. The door to the bathroom was next to the stereo. Walking inside, it was the same as the other.

"Alright Kagome, this one is mine, yours is the other." She agreed and they took their luggage and started unpacking. A few hours later they finished and were just lying on their beds. Kagome looked at the desk and saw the papers, standing up she walked over to the desk and sat down to read them.

"_We are glad you have decided to join NGE records. Come down tomorrow at noon, ask for Touma Seguchi and you will be taken to his office. Good luck and bring your brother."_

'Good luck?'

She looked to her vanity where the bear sat before lying on her bed again and letting sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up the next morning around 9 and went to wake her brother who was still asleep.

"Hey, Souta, time to get up."

"Mmm, No." She smiled when he pulled the pillow over his head. Of course, she didn't blame him. She hadn't wanted to get up either. Climbing onto his bed she startled him so that she was facing the end of his bed and took his feet, without warning him she started tickling.

"AHH, NO HAHA NO, I QUIT, I'M UP HAHA I'M UP." Smiling in satisfaction she got off of him and watched him roll out of bed. She walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of nice blue jeans, sneakers, a white shirt and light blue dress shirt.

"Here, take a shower and get dress. We will go down and eat in the breakfast café." He nodded before slumping off in the direction of his closet with his clothes in hand. Giving a sigh she left to do the same thing.

Opening her wardrobe she pulled out a simple pair of tight blue jeans that faired at the ends with a white shirt that had written in black bold letters **'I know kung fu, karate and er…47 other dangerous words.'** She grabbed a pair of sneakers and a black belt and a black hoodie with a Gibson Guitar on the side of it. She went into her bath and quickly undressed. Stepping inside the shower she turned the warm water on and let it run over her body, the stones mineral aroma feeling the room.

A few minutes later she stepped out and dressed. Walking to her vanity she dried her black hair, letting it fall to the middle of her back. She crimped her bangs that went just above her shoulders then placed her hair in high pigtails.

"Sis, you ready?" Her brother asked, coming in with a necklace in his hand that had a key on the chain.

"Oh, yeah." She pulled a necklace out that was an exact replica of his. Only, his was white and hers black. Putting on she walked up to him and put his on around his neck and grabbed the pink bear before the two left to eat.

**-x-x-x-**

**(11:30)**

"Explain to me why I have to come again sis." He said as they walked away from the balloon stand. Kagome held the bright red balloon in her hand as they made their jay to NGE Records.

"The letter said to bring my little brother."

"_MAMA, LOOK AT THE BALLOON."_

Kagome turned to see a little girl with red hair in curls pointing at her balloon. Kagome walked up to the girl and handed it to her.

"There you go." She turned around and continued walking towards the Studio.

"_Hehe thanks Onee-San." _Souta laughed and Kagome just continued on.

A few minutes later they were walking into NGE and up to the front desk when...a banana ran by. The two stood and watched as said pink haired banana yelled at a cool looking blonde haired maniac with a machine gun.

"..."

"_I HAVE A DATE, LEAVE ME ALONE K!"_

Suddenly the man started firing bullet rounds and the next thing they knew, the pink haired banana was being dragged...up the stairs.

"Miss, can I help you?" A woman behind the counter asked. She had long brown almost black hair and brown eyes. She looked to be the same age as her.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure after that display." The woman laughed softly.

"That was just Mr. Shindou's normal routine. Mr. K was the one with the gun. Don't worry though. No one ever gets hurt badly."

"Uh...right. We are here to see Mr. Touma Seguchi."

"What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi and this is my little brother Souta Higurashi." The woman called up to his office, before showing them the way.

"This is it, by the way, my name is Sango Taijiya, if you need anything just ask. Good Luck." The girl said before leaving.

"That's the second time I've heard that." She knocked and waited.

**-x-x-x-**

Touma looked up at the knock, then back down at his schedule with a frown.

'Nothing is planned for 12.'

"Enter." He looked up and watched as an indigo eyed girl with black hair in pigtails walked in. He read her shirt and smiled lightly. A boy followed behind her, short black hair and brown eyes, both dressed nicely, yet casually.

"Please, come in, have a seat. I must say, this visit came as a surprise to me."

"We were told to come here by...uh."

"THE BEAR BEAR GUILD GUY." Souta shouted causing both to wince.

Touma raised a brow before he noticed the Pink bear and let a sigh out.

"What did the 'bear bear guy' say exactly."

"Nothing, he sent a letter and his...toy." She handed the letter to him and watched as he read it over a few times. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"A secretary huh? Alright, you two, please follow me. You won't be a secretary per say. Rather, you will keep the schedule of certain groups. Help them when they need it, get them gigs."

"I'm sorry, group?" Touma looked at her.

"Singers, groups. Your brother will be in charge of ASK and you will have BAD LUCK."

"Aren't I lucky. Alright but—"

"We will discuss payment later." cyanide

"I don't care about the money, however if anyone hurts my brother here, well, you wont want to find out. Also, how do you know we can do this?"

"If anyone here hurts your brother there will be consequences, the same if they try to hurt you. As for the second question, I trust this idiot in the Bear bear guild with my life, however, I don't trust him with NGE Records, yet, I'm going against my better judgment and doing what he wants. You have a week, if you can't do the job your gone, if you can then we have a contract." She nodded.

"I have a question. How do we keep track of dates and get in contact with our groups?" Souta asked, leaning against the wall. Touma opened a drawer and pulled out two Day minders.

"I'll get cell phones for you later, now once again, follow me." They followed him through the halls, down the elevator a few floors and then into a recording room. There were three guys sitting on couches writing what Kagome could only guess were lyrics.

"Maa, Ken, Taki, this is to be your secretary of sorts, he is under my orders but will help your group only. Also, he is in charge of all gigs and such."

"This kid?" Kagome watched the blonde approach her brother, she watched as he went to poke him in the chest. She caught his wrist a dug her nails in deeply. Catching the three boys' attention at the same time, blood started to drip to the floor. Touma stared wide eyed.

"You lay a finger on my brother and there won't be a place on this planet that you could hide that I wouldn't find you and drag you to the deepest, darkest and most terrifying bowels of Hell." Touma watched as her eyes turned an almost black color before they quickly, almost immediately after they turned black, turned back to there original indigo. The man before her fell to his knees as she released his wrist. She took a step back.

Souta noted the blood on her hands and watched as it seemed to be absorbed into her body, which didn't go unnoticed by Taki, Maa, Ken or Touma.

"Mr. Seguchi, perhaps...you should take me to see BAD LUCK." Touma nodded.

"If any of you hurt Souta or Kagome, your contracts will be terminated, there won't be a place that will take you, and I'll let Kagome have her way with you before turning a blind eye." He left with Kagome following. They went only a few rooms down which seemed to calm Kagome down. For some reason, he didn't care how she reacted, but he didn't want her worried about her brother or sad.

"You will like these three." They walked in to see a...

"Pink haired banana." Touma had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

A pink haired banana was pouting in the corner, another man was tuning his guitar, and the other was reading notes. The maniac with the gun stood with a gun to the pink banana's head.

"Heh-hem." The four turned and two of their mouths dropped. Kagome hadn't noticed which Touma was happy for, he sent a glare at them and they closed their mouths and straightened up.

"Miss Kagome, this is K." The man with the gun walked up and held his hand out, instead of taking his hand she took the gun and started examining it.

"This is an M247 Para SAW Machine Gun, good condition too." K's eyes widened slightly when he noticed she took his gun, but not only that, she knew what it was.

"My gun, a girls holding my gun. Give me..." She handed him the gun.

"_You know, my mom used to tell me that when a guy by's a big gun, it's because their compensating for something."_

She whispered in his ear as she walked by, only Touma heard as he was the only one stifling laughter. She bowed to the three.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and starting today I will be your secretary. Please treat me well." She looked over the other three, one sat on the couch with mid back length brownish red hair and light blue eyes. A Gibson Acoustic Elvis Costello lay in his lap.

Another stood behind a Synthesizer and obviously didn't realize it was still recording. She walked up and turned it off.

She figured that the last one with pink hair had to be the lead singer.

"May I ask your names?"

"Shuichi Shindou."

"Hiroshi Nakana."

"Suguru Fujisaki."

"I see, Touma, the owner of this bear. He must have known that I would be able to know certain instruments, and the best places for gigs and such. Who is he?"

"Ryuichi Sakuma." She smiled brightly at that.

"Great, another fan girl of Mr. Sakuma's," Suguru said.

"...huh? Fan girl? He's my uncle." They just stared at her.

"Oh."

"Touma-kun, could you please take me to him."

He nodded and all six headed towards nettle graspers recording room. She smiled when she saw her uncle sleeping with his head in a purple haired girls' lap.

'Purple haired girl?'

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a self-aggrandizing way.

"You first."

"I'm cute little Nori-Chan."

"Cute? Hag's more appropriate."

"Why you—"

"Huh?" They looked to see Ryuichi waking up.

"Now look what you did you brat, you woke him up." Ryuichi looked between them in confusion.

"RYU-CHAN" Kagome ran forward and hugged him tightly only to be pushed to the ground by 'Nori-Chan'.

"You brat, don't you dare touch Ryuichi so casually." She didn't catch the cold stare Ryuichi gave her as she was thrown against the wall.

"Noriko-San, you would do well, never to hurt my niece again." Noriko's eyes widened in shock, she looked down at the girl she had just pushed to the floor.

Kagome stood up and gave him a hug once more.

"Hey Uncle Ryu, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're old now."

"Ah, o-old, but, Touma is a year older then me, and K is 7 years older then me, Noriko is only 3 years younger, am I really that o-o-old?" Tears poured down his cheeks.

"Wow, there are a lot of really old people here. K's like...Ancient." Hiro, Suguru and Shuichi held their laughter in as Nittle Grasper and their manager were continuously put down.

"Anyways, I will let you get back to...'work' drop by ASK's recording room to say hi to Souta." He nodded before saying goodbye.

"Oh wait, here." She handed the pink bear to him, he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Ryuichi?" Noriko asked.

"He's not mine."

"That's Kumagoro." Touma said, slightly concerned for his friends odd behavior for the bear.

"That isn't what I mean. Kagome, do you remember, when I left for America?"

"Huh? Yeah, what about it?"

"That was 10 years ago, you were 7, Souta was 4 and both of you wouldn't let go of my legs."

"Yeah, you were considered young back then."

"Heh, funny, do you remember what you said and threw at me before running back home with your brother?"

"...no, I don't."

"I remember, to this very day. You said, 'Uncle Ryu you jerk, you said you would be there on my birthday, you promised. You had better make it in time, uncle Ryu always has the best presents and he always lets me sleep with him. You had better not forget.' You through your birthday invitation at me then ran off. When I got to America the first thing I did was get your birthday present and then I was immediately pulled into a tour with Nittle Grasper. After which, when it was a day before your birthday, I had already ordered tickets and they pulled me away again, I love music and singing but I love my niece and nephew more then that." He was crying at this point, as was Shuichi, and Kagome. Noriko had tears in her eyes but wasn't letting them fall. K felt somewhat guilty since he had been the one to deny him the chance to go to her birthday and Hiro, Suguru and Touma were just watching in awe.

"However, know that, not for a second, did I forget your birthday. In fact, I've held the constant reminder everyday for 10 years." He held out the pink bear.

"Happy 8th birthday?" He said softly, she took the bear and gave him a hug.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hate the damn Plot Bunny, that thing has a fucking nest under my bed.**

**Envy: Hey, language, its 3:09 forgive her.**

**Me: Sorry, I hope you like this chapter and will continue to read it. Review and tell me what you think. Good, bad, silly, sad, you could tell me Envy rocks which has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I just want reviews. At least 10 before I update.**

**Envy: ...I do rock. READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE AND SAANK YOU.**

**Title – Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**

**Summary – Kagome has been living the 'normal' life of a teenager for 17 years now. Turning 18 soon she moves to another area of Japan. Not for any other reason then to get out of her house and live on her own...well, there is another reason. She and her younger brother hold a curse of the guardians of the gates. Sounds cheesy, but this gate is none other then hells gate. Her brother gifted with the gates of heaven, which, until he turns 18, is under her watch too. Takes place in Tokyo, Japan 2002. With music all around her Kagome can't help but feel more at home. Why did she move to Tokyo? Where do NGE records come in? How does she know Ryuichi Sakuma? What about that waterfall?**

**Anime – InuYasha / Gravitation**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Hiroshi or Kagome / Suguru or Taki / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – T—M (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. (T.T) _don't make me hurt you!!_ The song Kagome sings is by Asuca Hayashi it's called 'Haha' you can find it on youtube.**

**Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**First Day at Work**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up early the next day. Getting dressed and making breakfast for her now dressed and wide awake brother.

"First day..." She said to him, grabbing her coffee.

"Heh, first day. How did you manage to drag me into your work?" He grumbled.

"Free living quarters Souta, free." Souta nodded repeatedly as he stood up. He grabbed his Day minder and Kagome's, making sure they had the right ones before leaving. Kagome locked up after grabbing Kumagoro.

_Know that, not for a second, did I forget your birthday. In fact, I've held the constant reminder everyday for 10 years._

_Happy 8th birthday?_

Kagome smiled as she made her way into the limo parked outside, Souta next to her. She pulled out her new cell phone and started getting to work. Pulling a packet of phone numbers, addresses and company names out, she looked through them.

"Alright Souta, we will split gig's and these four down here need two bands so we will alternate on opening band and closing band. How does that sound."

"That sounds good, though, we should call after we get inside." Kagome smiled as they started marking off the ones that she would call and the ones that he would call.

"Uh, sir, miss. We have arrived." The two looked over and saw the driver standing with the door open.

"Sorry." Souta said.

"No problem sir." The two got out and headed inside.

"When you get to the double act's come to my bands recording room with your band and we will all take a break." He nodded and the two parted ways and walked into their bands recording room.

Kagome stopped at the sight that greeted her. Hiro and Suguru were sitting down but the last member, Shuichi, was currently in a ball screaming and crying.

**-Sigh-**

She walked up to him catching the attention of the other two and crouched down before him. He looked up when all of a sudden she flicked him on the forehead.

"No tears. Now without crying, screaming, muttering, mumbling, whining, droning, weeping, howling or faltering...tell me what's wrong."

"Yuki-Kun told me that I had to get serious or else we were over. He said that I have one week to prove that I can be mature."

"Become what he wants and then he will want you back the way you were. Now stand up, you need to be practicing. Do you have any new songs in the process?"

"Eh, one."

"Can you have it finished in three days to a week?"

"I can try." She nodded and the three got back to practicing. Hiro had watched as she immediately started calling and jotting things down in the black month minder she had.

When the boys finished she was still on the phone.

"Yes, of course we will. Thank you for your time you won't be disappointed, good bye." She snapped her phone shut as the door opened and four walked in. She wrote something down before looking up.

"You boys are free to take a break, two hours. Souta, what do you got?" The smallest of the group stepped forward and handed her his book. She looked over it and nodded.

"What are you guys still doing here? Go."

They nodded and left the room as the siblings set up the remaining four gigs.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey Hiro, don't you think our new manager is too serious?"

"She's doing her job Shuichi, or would you prefer K's method of shooting you?"

"Not at all, only, she seems closed off."

"She is." The two turned to see Ryuichi in his pink bear costume with blue overalls.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi said confused.

"What do you mean she is?" Hiro asked.

"She isn't aloud to get close to anyone so she closes herself off from everyone except her brother and family."

"Why?"

"Not my place to say, KAGOME! How was your first day at work? Souta, how have you been?"

"It was good Uncle Ryu."

"I've been good." Souta said as he gave Ryuichi a big hug. Kagome smiled brightly but went back to emotionless when she noticed the other two standing near them.

"Kagome, come have lunch with us." Shuichi said cheerfully.

"No thanks." She said as she walked past them and into the snack room. She came out a few minutes later with a water and coke handing the soda to her brother before she left to the recording room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into the room and sighed. She had twenty minutes to herself until they came back. She walked into the recording room and smiled lightly. Unaware that Shuichi, Ryuichi, Hiro and Souta had followed her into the room and were on the other side of the two way mirror.

She stood next to the microphone and placed the headphones on.

**-x-x-x-**

Ryuichi moved to the control panel and placed a blank CD in before pressing record as she started singing.

_Tsumetai ame no shizuku ga yane wo tsutatte ochiru koro  
Tooku no yama no mukougawa kowai onitachi ga sumu to iu  
Naita me wo kosurinagara hashitte kaeru anata no moto_

_Anata ga watashi wo unda koto  
Anata no tokoro e umareta koto  
Sonna doushiyou mo nai koto  
Sore wo ichiban kansha shimasu_

_Haha no atatakai mune no naka iki o suu tabi ni nemuku naru_

_Samui kaze ga fukimasu ne sakura wa mou sakimashita ka  
Kowai onitachi ga sumu to iu machi wa akai hi ni tsutsumareru  
Naita me wo kosurinagara hitori de kaeru hitori no heya_

_Anata ga watashi wo unda koto  
Anata no tokoro e umareta koto  
Soshite tsuyoku ikite iru koto  
Sore wo ichiban kansha shimasu_

_Haha no hiroi kokoro no naka me wo tojiru tabi ni iyasareru_

_Anata ga watashi wo unda koto  
Anata no tokoro e umareta koto  
Soshite anata ni oshierareta  
Sore ga watashi no shiawase desu_

The guy's stared in amazement as she finished singing. Ryuichi quickly pressed the stop and took the CD as he ushered the others from the room as she placed the headphones back down.

"That was absolutely AMAZING!" Shuichi said in astonishment.

"Yes, I was unaware that she could sing like that." Ryuichi admitted. He looked down at the CD and got an Idea.

"Upcoming Artist Kagome Higurashi." He said out loud as he continued walking, the other three paused and stared at his retreating back before looking at the other next to them and shrugging.

**-x-x-x-**

**(6:00 p.m)**

"BYE BYE!" Shuichi shouted as he took off running down the streets.

"Kagome, you need a ride?"

"No thanks Hiroshi-San." She said without looking up. She was sitting in the recording room writing something in the memo blocks of her day minder. He looked at her for a second before giving himself a very Shuichi nod of determination and walking up to her.

"Work is over, everyone is going home. You should too."

"I'm fine." She replied, once more she didn't look up.

"I wasn't asking." She looked up in time to be lifted over his shoulder and carried out the door.

"AHHH! Put me DOWN!" He walked by many people who stared with wide eyes at the sight. She started pounding on his back and he rolled his eyes.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" He walked by Ryuichi who stared in shock as his niece was carried away over the shoulder of Bad Lucks Guitarist's.

"G-Gome-Chan?" He questioned as she disappeared around the corner, her yells becoming fainter and fainter.

"Hmm..."

**-x-x-x-**

He sat her on her feet once outside and at his motorcycle.

"I _have_ a ride." She said in a deadpanned tone. He merely smiled and handed her a helmet.

"I'm not getting on that. How do I even know if you can drive that properly?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." She starred at him momentarily before turning and walking back towards the building.

"At least go for a ride. If you don't like it I won't bug you again." She paused in her stride to the door.

"..." Turning around she hesitantly walked forward towards him. He handed her the spare helmet which she silently took before getting on.

"Remember, if I don't like this you don't bug me." She pulled the Helmet on and strapped the buckle under her chin.

"I will remember. Now," He revved his bike after starting it. "Hold on tight!" He said before speeding off. She subconsciously wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and closed her eyes tightly. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and watched the world fly past her in vibrant night colors.

"_Beautiful!"_ She whispered, close enough to Hiro that he heard her.

"So you like it?"

"Ah! I didn't say that. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Somewhere I go to relax every now and them. I like to go there to think."

"You...think?" She said humorously.

"Hey!"

"...sorry." He smiled but said nothing. Turning a sharp corner, he smirked when he felt her arms tighten slightly around him.

"You scared?"

"N-no, I'm not."

"I won't let you get hurt while you're with me Kagome."

"Don't say things like that." She said softly with a blush. She leaned against his back and within a few minutes she fell into a light slumber, the humming of the motorcycle lulling her to sleep.

Her grip hadn't loosened and for that he was thankful. He did find it humorous that she had trusted him enough to fall asleep but he wouldn't bring it up to her.

"Kagome...we're here."

He shook her slightly and her helmet was lifter from his back and taken off her head.

"Be careful of―"

"AH!" He winced slightly at the sound and climbed off after her. He smiled lightly and picked up the now wide awake and in pain Kagome. Carrying her to what looked like a spring. She could hear falling water and lifted her head to see a beautiful waterfall not to far from them.

"Wow."

"Pretty nice, isn't it."

"It's amazing." She felt the strap of her heel's being taken off before he placed her foot in the nice cool spring.

"You should be okay now."

"Thank you."

"No, it's nothing. You know, you should loosen up a bit more at work. You're more fun to be around like this."

"Are you saying that I'm not fun to be around at work?" She asked harshly.

"Uh...no, I was merely―"

"Hehe, I'm kidding. I know I haven't been the nicest today, it's just..."

"You're trying not to get close to anyone."

"How did you―?"

"Sakuma-San."

"Uncle obviously talks to much. Look, Hiroshi-San...my story is much more complicated then you may think it is and..._**yaaa**_."

He smiled when she covered the yawn.

"Come on...it's getting late. I'll take you home."

She nodded and told him how to get there, pulling her shoe gently on before carefully getting on.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome waved a goodbye to the young man with long red hair before running inside. She slipped her heals off her feet before walking into her room. Her brother sat on the couch watching TV while she took a shower and changed.

"How was your night?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"It was...fun."

"...It's not a good idea to―"

"I know...Souta. I understand that. I will figure something out but I guess I should lighten up on the boys at the studio. I'm heading to bed, you should too." He nodded and flicked the Tv off before following her lead and heading to sleep.

She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the key that glowed brightly around her neck.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Pwease and Saank You.**


End file.
